Absolutely Not Alice
by PrincessPo
Summary: So my amazing brain suprised me once again with this little gem...what if The Doctor met Alice? It was part of a challenge so Alice is being portrayed by someone near and dear to me, Megan. PLEASE give me your feedback! Do you like it? Want more? Let me know! Oh! Also bonus points if you can name the book my quote came from!


Megan and her eldest sister, Courtney sat atop a small hill. In a small, but very fancy garden. Courtney was reading to Megan.  
" She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me, and I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men." Megan's sister, Courtney read aloud from what was possibly the dullest book ever written. Megan was having a hard time listening to her read. Megan felt herself getting sleepy, it was a warm day with a gentle breeze. The kind of breeze that would make a girl feel relaxed and sleepy. She turned onto her back and wondered what life in the future would be like. Perhaps women would be allowed to vote. Perhaps...perhaps...Megan felt herself begin to drift off to sleep.

Just when she felt she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer she heard a whooshing noise. Megan's eyes flew wide open as a blue box began to materialize. It was a shocking color of blue, with the words POLICE BOX printed along the top.  
"Oh! Courtney! Do you see it what is that?! Courtney?" Megan stood up and looked around her sister was gone. The door of the blue box opened and a man stepped out.  
He smiled, something about the man's smile made Megan smile too.  
"Hello! I'm the doctor!"  
"My name is Megan, how do you do?" Megan replied with a curtsy.  
"Well, hello Megan!" The doctor said cheerfully. He stepped away from his box and looked around. Megan watched him for a moment as he twirled around.  
"Sir, if I may, what is that box? Where did you come from?" Megan asked politely as she didn't want to offend this strange new man, seeing as he had just arrived.  
"Oh that would be my TARDIS!" He said cheerfully, Megan got the impression he was a very cheerful man.  
"Your what?"  
"TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He said very matter of factly. None of these words held any meaning for Megan.  
"What?" She asked again, very puzzled.  
"It's basically my ship, it can go anywhere in time or space, well, most places in time and space." He said.  
"You're mad as a hatter!" Megan exclaimed.  
"Oh I know a very nice hatter, lives in London, he became a hatter in 1883! An interesting fellow to say the least. Would you like to meet him?"  
"That's not possible!" Cried Megan. "Eighteen hundred and eighty-three has not happened yet! It's still four years away!"  
"Come with me!" He said extending his hand toward Megan.  
"Oh but I can't! My sister..." Megan trailed off realizing she didn't know where he sister had gone.  
"What about her?" The cheerful man grew suddenly serious and concerned.  
"Well, she WAS here, but when you arrived in your funny blue box I turned to look for her and she was gone."  
"Oh no. Megan come with me, were going to find your sister! Don't turn around!" He said taking the small girl by her hand and pulling her toward his box.  
"Why ever not? And what do you mean find my sister more than likely she went back to our house." She said turning her head.  
"Stop!" He cried, but it was too late, she had seen it.  
"What is that!?" She screamed as she looked in wide eyes horror at the disfigured face of the stone angel.  
"Do. Not. Blink. It is called a Weeping Angel. It has a unique way of killing, it sends its victims anywhere in time to kill them by letting them live. Do not blink, Megan, your life depends on it!"  
"What happened to my sister!? Who are you!" Megan was scared now.  
"I told you I'm the doctor!"  
"Doctor who?"  
"Just the doctor!"  
"You must have a name!"  
"This really isn't the time, Megan! Just get into the TARDIS!" As he spoke a figure was coming up over the hill.  
"Ahoy there! Would one of you happen to be Megan?"  
"Yes that's me!" Megan replied feeling rude for not looking away from the statue.  
"I've a letter for ya!" Said the stranger. He held it out to her and she took it without looking. The man gave her a quizzical look, but turned an left.  
"Doctor why didn't he notice the angel? More importantly why didn't I notice it, when you first arrived I looked round, for my sister and I didn't see it!"  
"It probably has a perception filter, you wouldn't have noticed it because you would have thought it belonged there." He explained to Megan a few scenarios in which she could have overlooked it.  
"Alright we can't just stand here forever he began to back into the TARDIS gently guiding Megan along with him. Once the pair were inside Megan turned to take in her surroundings, expecting to be very tightly packed into the box.  
"It's so much bigger on the inside!"  
The doctor laughed, "Yes it is, where do you want to go?"  
"I have to find my sister!" Megan cried remembering the letter, she opened it and read it. Whatever it contained made her sink to the floor.  
"I don't know who you are, where you're from, or what you're going to do, but this letter is telling me my sister has been dead for six months!"  
"Well, allons-y, Megan! We have to go find her!"


End file.
